son of god
by Ryuki akagami
Summary: hanya cerita seorang putra dari dewa tertinggi di gunung Olympus


Seorang pria pria memakai jubah bangsawan berdiri di sebuah ruangan besar nan megah, ia menatap sebuah nisan bergambar pusaran air di tengah ruangan itu dengan tatapan sendu, apa alasannya tapi raut wajah yang ia tunjukan tersirat kesedihan yang mendalam.

Ia merogoh saku jubahnya, mengeluarkan rokok dan menyalakannya.

Ia menghela nafas membuat asap rokok itu membumbung tinggi ke langit,

"Tak terasa sudah lima ratus tahun ya?" Sosok itu bergumam pelan, ia menyeka air matanya yang terlihat keluar dari mata hijau daun miliknya.

"Kheh, lucu bukan?, Untuk seukuran iblis sepertiku menangisi nisan tua yang sudah lapuk, sepertinya sifat manusiamu menular kepadaku" ia terkekeh pelan mengatakan kalimat ambigu itu,

"Sanji-sama, lord Phoenix ingin bertemu dengan Anda!" Pemuda yang ternyata bernama Sanji itu terdiam tak kala mendengar perkataan makhluk yang berdiri di belakangnya.

Entah darimana datangnya namun Sanji tak memikirkan hal itu, ia masih menatap nisan di depannya.

"Aku akan mengunjungi mu nanti setelah aku berbicara dengan ayah, yahh bukan hal penting sih, hanya untuk membahas tentang pertunangan adikku-!"

"-kau tahu, tunangan adikku itu mirip seperti 'dia' lohh, berambut merah bermata hijau sama persis sepertinya...!"

"...oh dan satu lagi, Queen-nya juga mirip dengannya, gadis yang pernah membuatmu berhenti mengamuk!" Ia terkekeh sekali lagi, mengingat berabad-abad dulu, saat sosok pria yang kini telah menjadi tulang belulang di tanah mengamuk di tengah perang, masing-masing pihak kehilangan banyak sekali bala tentaranya.

Hanya satu yang dapat menghentikan nya, gadis berambut raven, seorang pemalu namun tegas dalam mengambil keputusan.

"Namanya Akeno, yahh walaupun ia berbeda darinya namun paras yang ia miliki sama sepertinya, hanya saja matanya hitam seindah malam, berbeda dengannya yang mempunyai mata putih seindah bulan!"

Ia menghela nafas lagi, berbalik menatap pria misterius yang berdiri di belakangnya,

"Aku tak mau menceritakan tentang tunangan adikku itu, tapi yang jelas sikap keras kepala yang ia miliki sama persis sepertinya, jika kau bertemu dengannya kau pasti kaget mengingat betapa miripnya ia-"

Sanji berhenti berkata, ia menundukkan kepala. Tangannya mengepal erat sebelum menghela nafas(lagi).

"-aku tau aku bodoh karena selalu meminta hal yang sama kepadamu-"

"-tapi aku mohon cepatlah bereinkarnasi!, Aku bukan siapa-siapa tanpa adanya dirimu...

"... **taichou"**

 **...**

Disebuah hutan lebat terlihat pria berambut pirang jabrik memakai jubah serba hitam menutupi seluruh tubuhnya tengah menatap sebuah pohon besar yang terdapat gambar pusaran air, ia menatap dalam ke arah gambar itu.

"Sudah lama ya?" Pria itu berkata ambigu, ia duduk bersila di depan pohon itu, menarik pedang besar yang sedari tadi ia gendong di punggungnya, ia memberikannya menggunakan kain yang terbuat dari kulit hewan dengan sangat teliti.

"Kau ingat pedang ini?-"

"-pedang yang kau buat dari taring sang Great red, pedang yang lebih kuat daripada pedang excalibur asli" ia tersenyum miris saat jari jempol miliknya tak sengaja menyentuh mata pedang itu membuat luka di jari jempolnya.

"Bahkan sudah beratus tahun lamanya setelah kematianmu, pedang ini masihlah membenciku seakan tak terima jika aku menganggapnmu telah tiada,," ia bergumam pelan mengingat ia sering terluka saat ia membersihkan pedang pemberian dari'nya'

"Aku tak tahu kapan kau akan bereinkarnasi, dan ohh kau tau?, Aku mempunyai kabar baik untukmu" ia menjeda kalimatnya, ia menghela nafas panjang lalu menarik nafas dalam.

"- Baraqiel, ia mempunyai seorang putri yang sangat mirip dengannya, namanya Akeno, yahh walaupun parasnya mirip namun sifatnya bertolak belakang dari sifatnya"

"Tapi aku harap kau tak membencinya, ya jika kau sudah bereinkarnasi, saat kau bertemu dengannya kau tak membencinya saat tahu bahwa ia membuang titlenya sebagai setengah malaikat jatuh menjadi setengah iblis dan setengah malaikat jatuh"

Sosok itu tahu bahwa apa yang ia katakan pasti tak akan terdengar oleh 'nya' namun ia tetap berucap mengeluarkan seluruh uneg-uneg yang ia tahan.

Ia bangkit dari acara duduknya, menatap langit terang disinari mentari, tubuhnya bercahaya membuat silau sekitar.

Perlahan tubuhnya meredup memperlihatkan sepasang sayap burung gagak menempel indah di punggungnya.

"Sepertinya aku harus pergi, semoga kita secepatnya bertemu lagi, danchou!" Ia mengepakkan sayap gagaknya kemudian melesat terbang ke atas langit.

...

Danau luas terpampang jelas di depan mata seorang pria berambut pirang jabrik, berkumis kucing dan mempunyai mata biru seindah lautan.

Ia memandang luas ke arah danau itu ditemani sebuah naga hitam yang melilit seluruh tubuhnya dengan kepala yang dipangku bahu. Naga hitam malam dengan besar yang tak terlalu itu terlihat nyaman melilit pria itu, sampai-sampai naga itu terlihat terlelap.

"Yare-yare, jika kau terus seperti ini aku tak bisa bergerak draco!" Teguran dari pria itu membangunkan sang naga dari tidur nyamannya, terlihat naga itu mendongak menatap sang pria yang masih menatap danau didepannya.

Tanpa aba-aba, naga itu melepaskan lilitan nya kemudian melangkah pelan ke ke arah samping pria itu, duduk sembari menatap apa yang pria itu tatap.

 **Tap tap tap**

Suara tapak kaki menginterupsi sang naga untuk menoleh, ia mengerang tanda waspada namun hal itu tak bertahan lama melihat siapa yang datang.

Seorang pria tua memakai pakaian serba putih, janggut panjang dan matanya yang seperti bulan itu melangkah ke arah pria itu,

"Sudah kuduga kau disini eh, Naruto!" Pria tua itu menegur sosok pirang yang dapat kita ketahui bernama Naruto, ia duduk di samping kanan Naruto dengan senyum simpul yang menghiasi wajahnya.

"Yaahh, kau tau aku bukan, mengingat kau adalah ayah-tidak, melainkan kau adalah dewa tertinggi olymphus, Zeus-sama!" Naruto berucap sinis, ada rasa kecewa di dalam ekspresi yang Naruto tunjukkan,

Zeus, seorang dewa tertinggi dari gunung Olympus, pemimpin dari semua dewa dan sekaligus dewa terkuat di kalangannya.

Zeus tersenyum maklum menanggapi ucapan Naruto, kesalahan masa lalu membuatnya dibenci oleh anaknya sendiri, anak darinya, dewa Zeus yang berpasangan dengan seorang manusia.

"Ikutlah denganku!, Kita pulang ke gunung Olympus, kau tahu?, Hera sangat merindukanmu!" Zeus mencoba membujuk Naruto dengan selembut mungkin berharap Naruto menurutinya. Namun sepertinya Zeus harus menelan dulu harapannya karena Naruto sama sekali tidak menanggapi, malahan ia tengah sibuk dengan sebuah belati yang entah didapat dari mana.

Merasa tak ada respon, Zeus menghela nafas kemudian bangkit dari duduknya. Ia berbalik hendak melangkah pergi.

"Aku harap kau kembali ke olympus, kau akan kuangkat sebagai salah satu dari dua-"

"Dan mati terbunuh olehmu?, Sama seperti Kratos?, Atau lebih mirisnya lagi kematianku akan seperti ibuku eh?" Zeus terdiam mendengar jawaban yang tak ia perkirakan meluncur mulus dari mulut putranya sendiri.

Memang benar, sosok yang membunuh Kratos, mantan dewa perang adalah dirinya. Kratos adalah anaknya,Zeus. Hanya karena ramalan dari seorang penyihir tak berguna yang mengatakan ia akan mati terbunuh oleh Kratos, ia membunuh anaknya sendiri karena takut.

"Masih mengingatnya ya?" Zeus berkata, ia tersenyum miris mendengar penuturan dari Naruto, ingin rasanya ia beralasan namun ia tahu apa jawaban yang akan Naruto lontarkan, selalu selalu dan selalu saja,

Saat Zeus ingin memperbaiki hubungannya dengan sang putra, bukan kesan yang baik ia dapatkan. Malahan kesan buruk yang selalu datang menghampiri.

Jika boleh jujur, Zeus benci ini. Anaknya yang merupakan demi-god yang paling ia sayangi membencinya,

Zeus tak menyalahkan Naruto akan hal ini, saat itu ia khilaf karena lebih mempercayai penyihir bodoh itu dibandingkan orang lain yang tak lain adalah istrinya sendiri, manusia.

Saat itu, Kyoko, ibu dari Naruto melarang Zeus untuk membunuh Kratos, namun Zeus tak mendengarkan, malahan ia mengancam Kyoko, ia akan membunuhnya jika ia ikut campur dalam urusannya.

Kesalahan akibat percaya ramalan yang tak jelas, menjadi karma akan perbuatannya sendiri. Kehilangan sang istri sekaligus dibenci anak kesayangannya.

Jika boleh, ia ingin kembali ke masa lalu dimana ia ingin membunuh Kratos namun itu tak mungkin karena waktu bukanlah bagian dari kekuatannya.

"Kau tak lebih dari ayah yang mementingkan egonya sendiri, bahkan kau tak mempercayai istrimu, malahan kau percaya kepada peramal menjijikkan sepertinya" ucapan Naruto membuat Zeus terdiam, ia tak ingin menjawab dan tak ingin merespon.

Naruto masih menatap luas ke arah danau, sang naga yang berada di sampingnya menatap khawatir kepada sang tuan, ia tak pernah melihat tuannya ini marah layaknya sekarang.

Perlahan naga itu mendekati Naruto, melilit tubuhnya agar ia dapat menenangkan sang master. Merasa bahwa sahabatnya itu nampak khawatir, ia mengelus pelan kepala sang naga membuat naga itu menjilati air mata yang tanpa sadar keluar dari kelopak mata Naruto.

"Gomennei draco, apa aku membuatmu khawatir?" Naruto berucap sembari tersenyum membuat draco menatap Naruto dalam. Naruto terkekeh pelan melihat wajah draco yang bisa dibilang lucu

"Kau membenciku bukan?"

"Benci adalah kalimat mutlak, siapapun yang mengalami kejadian seperti diriku pasti akan mempunyai sifat itu, benci!" Naruto menjawab cepat, Zeus hanya terdiam mendengar seluruh kalimat Naruto.

"Namun jika kau mengira bahwa aku membencimu kau salah-" mata Zeus mengeluarkan air asin, kalimat yang paling ia harapkan akhirnya terlontar dari putranya itu. Ingin rasanya ia memeluk Naruto namun pasti Naruto akan menjauh

"-tapi aku perlu waktu untuk menekan rasa ini, dan saat waktunya tiba aku akan menerima petirmu" ungkap Naruto panjang,

Petir Zeus, semua putra dari dewa Zeus memilikinya, tanda ikatan antara ayah-anak, hukum mutlak bagi para dewa.

Zeus tersenyum mendengarnya, ia menghela nafas lega. "Akan ku tunggu kau di Olympus Naruto, aku yakin kebahagiaanmu ada di sana,," Zeus perlahan menghilang diiringi petir biru yang menyambar tubuhnya.

Sepeninggalan Zeus, tempat itu dilanda hening. Hanya angin yang berhembus menghampiri.

Naruto tersenyum miris "kebahagiaan menurutmu adalah neraka bagiku,,

",,,,Ayah"

...

 **Tartaros**

Terlihat seorang pria berambut hitam malam menatap para roh orang mati dengan pandangan datar. Ia melihat mereka yang tengah disiksa dengan sangat tidak manusiawi.

Hades, dewa neraka atau lebih dikenal dewa para orang mati, penguasa tartaros.

Dibelakangnya seketika muncul kilatan putih seperti petir memperlihatkan seorang pria berambut pirang jabrik yang tengah dililit seekor naga hitam.

Hades tersenyum melihat siapa yang datang, ia tahu siapa itu. Naruto, keponakannya yang paling istimewa sekaligus murid kesayangannya.

"Ada hal apakah sampai kau repot-repot datang mencari ku Naruto?," Hades bertanya tanpa menoleh, ia masihlah memandang para roh orang mati didepannya.

"Hanya mengunjungi paman, tak ada urusan lain!" Jawab Naruto pelan. Ia memandang datar ke arah punggung Hades.

Hades tersenyum kemudian menjentikkan jarinya pelan. Lingkaran sihir tercipta di bawah telapak kali Hades, lingkaran itu melebar sampai mencangkup tubuh Naruto. Api hitam menyala,,, mereka menghilang.

Dalam sekejap mereka telah sampai di sebuah kastil mewah tempat Hades tinggal. Terlihat jga banyak para maid berlalu lalang mengerjakan pekerjaan masing-masing.

"Duduklah!" Hades berucap mempersilahkan Naruto untuk duduk, Naruto menuruti Hades, ia duduk berhadapan dengan dewa penguasa kematian itu.

"Sangat jarang untukmu berkunjung eh?" Naruto tau apa maksud dari sang Paman, kata ambigu namun dapat tertangkap oleh otak pintar Naruto.

Naruto menghela nafas, ia tak bisa berbohong lagi. Memang benar ada yang ingin ia tanyakan kepada dewa penjaga alam kematian ini, namun apa sang dewa akan menjawab pertanyaannya?

"Kyoko Namikaze!" Hades terdiam mendengar ucapan dari keponakannya ini, jika boleh jujur ia benci saat seperti ini, saat dimana Naruto mengatakan nama 'terlarang' bagi para dewa.

Namikaze, marga yang hanya segelintir orang yang tahu, yang terlarang untuk diungkapkan

Setiap kali Naruto berkunjung, selalu dan selalu saja ia menanyakan tentang ibunya, Kyoko Namikaze. Walaupun Naruto hanya berucap singkat namun Hades dapat menangkap maksud dari Naruto.

"Kau tau mengapa kami[para dewa] tak pernah menyinggung nama itu bukan?" Hades berucap datar. Ekspresi wajah yang ia tunjukan tak seramah sedia kala. Kini ia memasang wajah datar tanpa ekspresi,

Naruto tahu persis mengapa sang Paman tak mau membicarakan tentang ibunya, namun tak ada salahnya mencoba bertanya bukan?

"Dan kau tau mengapa kami[demi-god] mempertanyakan pertanyaan yang sama bukan?" Hades menatap tajam Naruto, namun yang ditatap hanya berwajah datar tanpa ekspresi, tak ada ketakutan di kedua matanya.

"Haaah, seiring berjalannya waktu kau akan mengetahuinya Naruto, siapa sang Queen dan mengapa ia menjadi istri kakakku!" Naruto mendengarkan dengan seksama berharap sang dewa melanjutkan.

"Kyoko, ia adalah seorang-" Hades berhenti berucap, entah kenapa Naruto dapat melihat sang Paman kesakitan, ia memegang dadanya sembari meringis menahan sakit. Hal itu membuat Naruto menaikkan sebelah alisnya ke atas.

Hades tersenyum miris. Ia tahu mengapa dadanya mendadak sakit. "Kau lihat?, Aku tak dapat bercerita karena ini" Hades membuka jubahnya menunjukkan sebuah symbol kepala rubah, terlihat juga symbol itu mengeluarkan asap yang menjadi penyebab sakitnya dada Hades.

Naruto tertegun melihat symbol itu. Ia tak asing dengan symbol itu. Poseidon, adik dari ayahnya pernah bercerita, symbol ini adalah segel yang belum ada sihir pelepasnya, sihir absolut yang bahkan Zeus sendiri tak dapat melenyapkan nya.

"[Shin no fuin], makhluk seperti apa yang dapat memakai [fuin] ini dengan rating kesempurnaan +70%?, Seingatku hanya ada satu yang dapat me-" oke, sekarang Naruto terdiam mengingat sesuatu. Tapi entah kenapa ia tak mengingat dengan Sempurna

Memutar otak keras, Naruto mencoba mengingat tentang [fuin] yang konon hanya satu dari seratus juta makhluk hidup yang dapat menggunakannya.

Binggo, Naruto membeku ketika sekelebat ingatan masuk ke dalam kepalanya, tangannya mengepal kuat, giginya menggertak keras tanda menyimpan amarah.

Melihat sang keponakan yang terlihat mengingat sesuatu, Hades memutuskan menutup kembali symbol itu di dalam jubah hitamnya.

"Lupakan itu,, dan sepertinya in adalah sebuah kebetulan Naruto!" Naruto menatap Hades bingung, entah kenapa ia merasa tak enak. Sepertinya akan terjadi hal yang merepotkan.

"Sirzech, maou Lucifer masa kini mengundangku untuk menonton ratting game antara adiknya dan seorang heirs dari clan Phoenix" oh bagus, ini alasan mengapa Naruto merasa jika ada hal merepotkan, secara tak langsung Hades meminta Naruto untuk ikut atau mungkin menggantikannya?.

"Dan aku harap kau ikut mengingat ia memintaku untuk membawa seseorang yang istimewa!" Hades berucap serius, ia berharap Naruto mengabulkan apa yang ia inginkan.

Naruto menghela nafas panjang "dan secara tidak langsung aku adalah seorang yang istimewa bagimu begitu?" Hades mengangguk menyetujui perkataan Naruto. Naruto, sosok yang dihormati para dewa, sosok yang ditakuti karena ia adalah putra dewa tertinggi Olympus.

"Oke, tapi aku tak ingin berurusan dengan hal yang merepotkan" Naruto berucap malas kemudian tubuhnya dilalap apa hitam, api paling panas di tartaros, api yang hanya satu makhluk yang dapat menjinakkannya.

"Besok, aku akan menjemputmu" Naruto mengangguk kemudian hilang.

...

Tbc

Yoo, fic baru dari Ryuki, sudah beberapa hari ini Ryuki off, yahh bukannya saya gak bertanggung jawab dengan fic yang ryuipunya sih, tapi berhubung beberapa Minggu belakangan ini kesehatan Ryuki menurun drastis dan Yap, Ryuki harus berdiam diri di sebuah kamar yang sempit t anpa boleh melakukan apa-apa, membosankan.

Ok lupakan, ini fic baru dari Ryuki, dan mungkin alur kedepannya kalian dapat menebaknya. Jangan tanya pair karena pair akan keluar seiring berjalannya waktu.

Jika alur menuntut tak adanya pair saya tak akan memberikan pair tapi jika alurnya menuntut ada yaa mau gmna lg, saya akan melakukannya.

Sekian dari Ryuki so jaa ne


End file.
